


Synopsis: Turnabout

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Turnabout

**TURNABOUT**

This episode gives us a preview of what occurs in a Dark Quickening. It also picks up the growing relationship between MacLeod and Joe Dawson. 

Michael is essentially good, but his nature is passive and yielding. The powerful evil that was the essence of Quenten Barnes overwhelms him, like a tidal wave obliterating the shore. 

What happens when two or more personalities are at war within the same person? The stronger will eventually dominate. This happens to mortals, due to mental illness or it may be triggered by substance abuse. Which, then, is the 'real' person? 

A while back, in NYC, a young boy-sweet natured, excellent student took a wrong turn in life's path. He sampled the latest fad drug Ecstasy and became quickly hooked. The drug warped his personality so that he beat his grandmother senseless and threw her out the window to her death. It CAN happen. Even to us. 

**_New characters:_**

**MICHAEL MOORE** \- Immortal, an old psychiatrist friend of Mac's who turns up after a long absence. Immortal Quenten Barnes killed his wife, Jeanette. 

**QUENTEN BARNES** \- Immortal sadistic killer, executed and buried thirty years ago, but he seems to be making a comeback. 

**CHARLIE DESALVO** \- mortal, owns a dojo that appeals to MacLeod. Charlie will become a recurring and endearing character. 

* * *

Seacouver, 1963 

Inside the death chamber-   
He awaits execution,   
A priest stands nearby-   
To bestow absolution,   
Quenten Barnes calls the priest,   
The Father draws nigh,   
Barnes rips off his crucifix,   
'To remember you by.' 

He is evil incarnate,   
Two women he killed,   
His lack of remorse-   
Leaves the spectators chilled.   
When the main switch is thrown,   
And his brain starts to fry,   
He emits insane laughter,   
For he knows he can't die. 

Seacouver, Present Day-A Dojo 

'DeSalvo Martial Arts',   
Reads the sign at the door.   
MacLeod and Rich walk-   
'Cross the bare hardwood floor.   
The dojo is spartan,   
Greasy sweat takes its toll,   
Rich would opt for a movie,   
Mac: 'It's good for your soul.' 

Charlie DeSalvo-   
Has assessed them with doubt,   
'Why are you here?'   
'We would like to work out.'   
'This club is private,   
By invitation only.'   
Richie notes the 'For Sale' sign-   
'You guys must be lonely.' 

'Does he _always_ mouth off?'   
Mac: 'When he might be right.'   
Richie: 'What's the initiation?'   
Charlie smirks with delight.   
Mac-'Not _WHAT,_ but _WHO!_ '   
He and Charlie match up,   
Duncan's clearly in charge-   
Until Dawson shows up. 

The glimpse of the Watcher-   
Diverts Mac's attention,   
He is flipped on his back-   
But regains his ascension.   
Charlie's forced to submit,   
'Can I join, now?' 'Okay.'   
Then MacLeod goes to hear-   
What Joe D. has to say. 

Quenten Barnes is at large-   
Killing without restriction-   
People who played a part-   
In his murder conviction.   
Joe wants Duncan's help,   
'He'll kill more, it must stop!   
The Watchers can't find him,'   
'Dawson, I'm not a cop!' 

Outside 

Mac has taken Joe's number,   
No promises given.   
He's talking to Richie,   
When all thoughts are driven-   
From his mind by the Buzz,   
An Immortal- _below_ him!   
Leaping down, sword in hand-   
Mac stops short! He KNOWS him! 

'You were almost beheaded!'   
Mac's relieved to be meeting-   
His friend Michael Moore,   
'That's a hell of a greeting!   
What makes you think-   
I'd yield my head to you?'   
When the two hug each other-   
Their affection shines through. 

At an al fresco luncheon-   
They talk of things frivolous,   
Then MacLeod brings up Barnes,   
And the mood turns more serious.   
'Mac, I must put an end-   
To Barnes-for Jeanette!'   
I swore at her grave,   
That I'd never forget. 

Flashback, Seacouver, 1921 

Thornhurst Institution-   
For the mentally ill.   
Some inmates, confined-   
Others wander at will,   
The clamor of bedlam-   
Resonates on each floor,   
As Duncan goes looking-   
For his friend, Dr. Moore. 

Hands extend through the bars,   
Groping, struggling to clutch,   
They yearn for the feel-   
Of a comforting touch.   
Mac stops for a moment,   
Shocked by such despair,   
When Jeanette's piercing shriek-   
Penetrates the foul air. 

She was Michael's wife,   
That fact sealed her fate.   
Michael's sword-of no use,   
Jeanette's _dead!_ Mac's too late.   
'Barnes was looking for ME!   
Why'd he have to kill HER?'   
Duncan's only role now-   
Can be Moore's comforter. 

They stand by her tombstone-   
Reading 'Eternal Peace,'   
Michael swears to avenge her,   
Vowing Barnes' life must cease.   
'Mac, if he kills me...'   
'I promise to finish it.'   
Mac's oath still endures,   
Time cannot diminish it. 

Back to the Present 

Mac concludes he must do-   
What he tried to avoid,   
He seeks out Joe Dawson-   
Who is not overjoyed.   
MacLeod wants his files,   
' _My_ reasons, not _yours._ '   
Watcher files to _Immortals???_   
But Joe sees no recourse. 

Meanwhile, Quenten Barnes-   
Has embarked on his scourge,   
Anyone who abetted-   
Succumbs to his purge.   
Lawyers, priest, judge,   
Now the prosecutor, too   
Near his body, a message,   
'Michael-I'll be seeing you!' 

The Antique Store 

Michael Moore holds a file,   
'It was left for MacLeod.   
It may be about Barnes.'   
He is thinking aloud.   
He appears so depressed,   
Almost coming apart,   
'Let's walk,' offers Tess,   
He unburdens his heart. 

Telling Tess of his life,   
With Jeanette at his side.   
How he loved, and was loved-   
By his beautiful bride.   
'And, you'll love again,'   
Tessa states confidently,   
From your mouth, to G-d's ears,'   
Michael hopes, hesitantly. 

Both MacLeod and Joe Dawson-   
Have wondered meanwhile,   
So much data is missing-   
From the Barnes Watcher file,   
Whole decades have passed-   
With nary a sighting,   
Where has he been hiding?   
Who has he been fighting? 

A phone call from Dawson,   
Barnes has been located!   
He is at the asylum,   
Now old, and vacated.   
Michael: 'Mac, it's MY fight!   
It always has been.'   
MacLeod: 'I'll just go,   
To make sure he won't win.' 

The Asylum 

Duncan goes in the front,   
Michael circles 'round back,   
Mac plans to flush Barnes-   
Toward Michael's attack.   
Though now bleak and empty-   
Mac recalls the cascade-   
Of voices-mad ghosts-   
Still pleading for aid. 

The Buzz...very near!   
'Michael? Is that _you?_ '   
In the rooms, down the halls-   
No Immortal in view.   
A scream from outside!   
Mac sprints to discover-   
On the ground-Michael's glasses,   
Not a trace of another. 

The Antique Store 

'Is he _dead?_ ' ' _Someone_ is.'   
'I liked him,' says Tess.   
Mac's phone now intrudes,   
Quenten Barnes will not rest.   
'You are _both_ so unlucky,   
Too bad your friend's dead,   
Come visit the asylum,   
I'm the one with the head.' 

Duncan starts out at once,   
Tessa weeps at his leaving,   
After twelve years like this,   
She still can't help grieving-   
At the thought he might suffer...   
The ultimate harm.   
But Rich lifts her spirits,   
For a while, with his charm. 

The Asylum 

Barnes is _not there!_   
But he's left Mac a 'Gotcha!'   
In one of the rooms-   
Mac finds a dead Watcher!   
He was Dawson's good friend,   
Had been missing a while,   
Joe: 'The Watcher was Josh,   
He was bringing Barnes' file.' 

Mac: 'Josh left it for me.'   
Joe: 'Josh wouldn't have given-   
That file to another,   
Not while he was livin'.'   
Mac's fears have been realized,   
He knows who's to blame.   
Michael Moore/Quenten Barnes,   
They must be the _same!_

The Antique Store 

Michael staggers inside-   
Like he's suffered in hell,   
He informs Rich and Tessa-   
He doesn't feel well.   
'Do Immortals get sick?'   
Richie's quick to observe,   
Meanwhile Barnes destroys-   
Moore's last shred of reserve. 

In the fight for Moore's will-   
Barnes meets with success,   
He knocks Rich unconscious,   
And is strangling Tess!   
Consummate evil-   
Now rules with a grin,   
Barnes plans to wreak havoc-   
When MacLeod charges in! 

Mac checks Rich and Tess,   
Making sure they're all right,   
Then he follows Moore/Barnes,   
Hating whom he must fight,   
They confront, in a yard-   
Now used for construction,   
But the outcome will be-   
An Immortal's destruction. 

A Construction Yard 

The battle is brutal,   
And incredibly daunting-   
To MacLeod, who's perplexed-   
Unused to confronting-   
An opponent who houses-   
Two minds in one corpus,   
Is it Michael? Or Quenten?   
His foe is bimorphous! 

'You're Michael, my _friend!_ '   
'No! I'm _Barnes!_ ' Quenten's roar!   
Mac: 'I know you're still in there!'   
Can't bear to kill Moore,   
'Duncan, you'll have to-   
Do this alone,   
I no longer can help.'   
Michael's last words intone. 

Barnes rears in defiance,   
Bellows rage, fierce and deep.   
Mac: 'Forgive me, my friend,   
I've a promise to keep.'   
Then his sword does its work,   
And the Quickening's candescence-   
Merges both Good and Evil,   
In the core of Mac's essence. 

The Dojo 

Mac trusts in the kata-   
To focus his feeling,   
To purge him of poisons,   
Inaugurate healing.   
His rippling muscles-   
Under glistening skin,   
Flowing like liquid-   
Balancing Yang with Yin. 

Joe Dawson arrives.   
What goes through his mind?   
Reaching out to MacLeod,   
How he longs to be kind.   
Having both lost good friends,   
Do they now share a bond?   
Mac: 'Eternal peace, Michael,'   
Both here and beyond. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
'I cut this. It was an interesting show, a Clay Borris show. We fooled with the Quickening where we did some shadowy things and superimposition and dissolves with Mac when he was quickened. I did shoot some second unit, some chase stuff.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'Geraint Wyn Davies... 'Forever Knight meets Highlander.' I was trying to bring in actors and directors from Toronto. Normal Vancouver casting is usually North/South, which means Vancouver or Los Angeles, but since I came from Toronto, I was casting East/West.' 

~ The Darkness   
  
---


End file.
